The health of women has extraordinary medical, social and economic implications, as well as being of personal interest to women making choices about healthy behaviors. Too little research has focused on health issues unique to , or more common for women, particularly chronic diseases in mature women. These conditions - cardiovascular disease, cancer, and osteoporosis - are the leading causes of mortality, morbidity, and declining quality of life. Thus, in 1991, the dir of NIH announced the development of a research program for these issues.